Arti Sebuah Nama
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Apa arti sebuah nama? Bagi seorang anak, nama yang diberikan orangtuanya memiliki suatu arti tertentu, namun bagaimanakah jika nama yang diberikan orangtua tersebut bisa berarti baik, tapi juga bisa berarti buruk. OC-Centric, SoKai sprinkled.


**A/N: Yak, kembali bersama author cupu erikfinnvladimir. Kali ini saya akan membuat fiction Kingdom Hearts, dimana fiction ini merupakan yang pertama yang saya buat dimana bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa nasional saya, Bahasa Indonesia. (*sok formal*). Disini saya juga akan menampilkan tiga OC Kingdom Hearts saya (*langsung kabur pembacanya karena tidak tertarik*). Baiklah, tanpa bakso-basi...eh...basa-basi, langsung saja ke cerita saya.**

Summary : Apa arti sebuah nama? Bagi seorang anak, nama yang diberikan orangtuanya memiliki suatu arti tertentu, namun bagaimanakah jika nama yang diberikan orangtua tersebut bisa berarti baik, tapi juga bisa berarti buruk. OC-Centric, SoKai sprinkled.  
Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya, begitu juga karakter-karakternya (Karena jika ya, saya malah bikin Kingdom Hearts jadi Drama Percintaan (wtf?)). Saya hanya memiliki OC saya: Horace, Muyokuni dan Akenaya

Destiny Islands, 15 tahun setelah kejatuhan Xehanort,

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat yang cerah.

Seorang anak laki-laki, kurang lebih berumur 12 tahun, sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, ia akan berangkat sekolah ke sekolah tinggi Destiny (Destiny High School). Ia pun segera pamit ke orangtuanya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari orangtuanya, malahan ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari kamar orangtuanya. Ia tahu betul kondisi saat itu, jika teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar, berarti orangtuanya sedang bertengkar. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan kesedihan.

(Horace's PoV)

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Mengapa sih mereka tidak bisa seperti dahulu? Aku ingat sekali kata-kata paman Riku kepadaku, yang mengatakan kalau dahulu mereka berdua sangatlah akrab, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil sekecil 4 tahun. Itu berarti mereka sudah bersama selama 28 tahun! Aku harusnya bangga memiliki orangtua seperti mereka.

Oh ya, namaku Horace Hikari, seorang anak berumur 12 tahun. Aku memiliki tubuh ramping, rambut kemerahan turunan ibuku, dengan _spiky_ style turunan ayahku, mata biru, dan hidung mancung. Tinggiku mungkin sekitar 155 cm dan massa tubuhku 49 kg. Aku lahir di Destiny Islands dari "The Destiny Pair", yakni _keyblade wielder_ Sora dan _princess_ Kairi. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan "Destiny Pair" sih, soalnya yang ada harusnya "Destiny Trio", yakni kedua orangtuaku ditambah tetanggaku, _keyblade master_ Riku, yang, saking akrabnya, kuanggap seperti paman sendiri, tetapi entah mengapa sebutan "Destiny Pair" cukup enak didengar, mengingat kedua orangtuaku sudah dipertemukan sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan mereka pun sungguh seakan-akan tak terpisahkan. Menurut cerita dari paman Riku dan kedua orangtuaku, aku ingat bahwa ibu selalu menunggu ayahku setiap kali ia pergi untuk berpetualang. Pernah sekali ibu berangkat mencari ayah, dan setelah melalui rintangan yang banyak, mereka pun dipertemukan, walaupun dalam situasi yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan. Bahkan ibu pun tetap setia menunggu saat ayah dan paman Riku terdampar di Dunia Kegelapan, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali setelah pintu cahaya hadir menaungi ayah dan paman Riku. Kemudian aku juga mendengar bahwa ayah dan ibu pergi berpetualang bersama, walaupun ayah sedikit kurang setuju dengan alasan ia takut kehilangan ibu ataupun ibu terluka di petualangan. Tetapi ibu tetap keras kepala dan jadilah demikian.

Nah, aku juga ingat cerita dari paman Riku, bahwa setelah Master Xehanort dikalahkan, ayah dan ibu pun hidup bersama, lebih dari sekedar teman. Paman Riku awalnya sedikit cemburu, namun setelah ia dipertemukan lagi dengan seorang _nobody_ yang ia berusaha lindungi, dan mengetahui bahwa _nobody_ itu sudah memiliki tubuh, jiwa dan hati (jantung/heart), ia pun sangat gembira dan rasa cemburu itupun hilang. Ya setidaknya begitulah kata paman Riku saat ia dipertemukan dengan bibi Xion, istrinya.

Kemudian, paman juga menceritakan bahwa setelah ayah dan ibu menikah, hubungan mereka juga sangat baik dan jarang sekali bertengkar. Ya, begitu juga yang kurasakan selama aku hidup bersama mereka. Mereka adalah orangtua yang penyayang.

Yang membuatku sedikit kecewa sekarang adalah, dalam beberapa minggu ini, kedua orangtuaku sering sekali bertengkar, dan hal ini mulai terjadi sejak aku mulai masuk Destiny High School, sekolah tempat ibu dahulu bersekolah. Aku merasakan ketegangan antara mereka, dan bukan kelembutan seperti yang kurasakan dahulu. Ingin sekali aku melerai mereka, namun mereka malah menyuruhku agar tidak ikut campur. Dalam hati aku merasa terpukul. Tidak pernah aku merasakan ketegangan antara kedua orangtuaku. Aku terus berpikir sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah di depan sekolah.

"Hey, Horace!" sapa salah satu temanku di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang sampai ke punggungnya, mata biru agak gelap, sedikit lebih pendek dan kurus dariku. Namanya Akenaya Okita, dan dia adalah sepupuku. Ia adalah anak dari saudara angkat ayahku, Roxas dan istrinya, Namine. Kami juga kebetulan berada di dalam kelas yang sama.

"Hey, Naya." Aku pun menyapanya balik. Ia pun tersenyum dan memegang tanganku dan menariknya ke dalam gedung sekolah. "H...Hey, Naya, apa-apaan kamu ini?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kamu yang kutanya terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah jam berapa?" Aku pun melihat ke jam tanganku dan kaget; Ini sudah 3 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu datang hampir terlambat, Horace. Bukankah kamu berjanji untuk datang secepat mungkin agar tidak terlambat?" tanya Naya kepadaku. "Apakah orangtuamu tidak membangunkanmu?"

Horace hanya terdiam, raut mukanya jelas menggambarkan kesedihan. "Horace, kamu ada masalah?"

"O...Oh...tidak kok, tidak ada masalah. Btw, ini sudah jam 7, ayo segera ke kelas!"

Kami pun segera berlari ke kelas. Aku hanya diam saja melihat ekspresi Naya yang kebingungan.

-Timeskip-

Jam Pelajaran Terakhir, mata pelajaran Geografi,

"Baiklah, masih tersisa sekitar lima menit. Kita bisa menyinggung bab selanjutnya, tentang cakrawala.", kata guru Geografiku.

Sebentar, Cakrawala?

Kalau tidak salah, bukankah paman Riku pernah bercerita kalau namaku punya arti Cakrawala?

-Flashback-

Aku saat itu sedang mengobrol bersama paman Riku. Orangtuaku sedang pergi berbelanja di pasar pagi. "Halo, paman Riku."

"Oh, Halo Horace. Hari yang indah, bukan, seindah nama pemberian orangtuamu?"

"Eh, i...indah? Memangnya ada apa dengan nama Horace? Bukankah semua nama sama saja?"

"Sebenarnya, Horace, setiap nama memiliki arti sendiri-sendiri, misalnya saja ayahmu, Sora, yang berarti langit, dan ibumu, Kairi, yang berarti lautan. Atau bisa juga suatu nama merupakan sedikit pengubahan dari suatu kata tertentu, misalnya anak paman, Muyokuni yang diambil dari Muyoku yang berarti _generous_. Kurang lebih begitulah."

"Lalu, mengapa namaku bisa dibilang indah. Memangnya apa arti namaku?"

"Kalau yang paman dengar dari orangtuamu. Namamu itu sedikit perubahan dari "Horizon" yang berarti cakrawala. Nanti kamu akan belajar mengapa cakrawala itu indah."

-End Flashback-

"Cakrawala itu adalah suatu batas yang memisahkan bumi dengan langit. Artinya ia memisahkan daratan dengan langit, dan lautan dengan langit." Lanjut guru Geografiku

Kata-kata itu dapat kumengerti dengan mudah, tetapi ada satu hal yang cukup membuatku terpukul.

"Jika aku ini cakrawala, ayahku adalah langit dan ibuku adalah lautan, Apakah itu berarti aku ini ada untuk memisahkan kedua orangtuaku, yang sudah bersama sejak dahulu? Kalau tidak salah, banyak juga keributan orangtuaku yang disebabkan oleh aku."

"Rrriiinngggg!"

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran sudah selesai. Tolong dipelajari lagi untuk minggu depan tentang cakrawala, langit, daratan dan lautan. Terimakasih dan selamat siang!"

(3rd Person's PoV)

Murid-murid pun segera bubar dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun Horace tidak punya kegiatan tambahan hari itu, dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia masih sedih atas realisasi yang ia terima mengenai namanya, dan apa hubungan nama itu dengan orangtua. Setidaknya, hal itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Horace, ada apa denganmu?" Naya pun menghampirinya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Naya." Jawab Horace.

"Jangan membohongiku, Horace. Aku tahu kamu pasti ada masalah. Tolong beritahu saja apa masalahnya."

Sejenak terdapat keheningan yang canggung, dan akhirnya Horace pun mulai berbicara.

"Ini mengenai namaku. Kata paman Riku, namaku diambil dari kata "Horizon" yang berarti cakrawala. Kata pak guru, cakrawala itu memisahkan lautan dengan langit, kan?"

"Ya, lalu?" Akenaya masih belum mengerti percakapan ini mengarah kemana.

"Kamu tahu nama orangtuaku?" Horace bertanya. "Tentu saja, ayahmu bernama Sora, dan ibumu bernama Kairi, iya kan?"

"Benar, tapi kamu tahu arti nama mereka kan?"

Akenaya, dengan kemampuan bahasa Jepang yang bagus, tentu saja tahu artinya. "Jelas, Sora berarti langit, dan Kairi berarti lau..." tiba-tiba sesuatu realisasi mulai tertangkap di benak Naya. "Ja...Jangan-jangan."

"Ya, Naya, aku yakin aku ditakdirkan untuk memisahkan orangtuaku. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang bertengkar, dan pasti karena aku mereka melakukannya." Jawab Horace sedih.

"Tidak mungkin, Horace. Orangtuamu memberikan nama seperti itu pasti karena ada maksud positifnya. Aku yakin kok, orangtuamu tidak akan percaya kalau kamu memisahkan mereka. Mengapa kamu tidak meminta klarifikasi langsung ke orangtuamu?" tanya Naya.

"E...Eh? Tapi..."

"Horace, apakah kamu mau tahu arti namamu dan maksudnya? Langsung dari orangtuamu?"

"Eh...I...Iya..." Horace tergagap-gagap.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kamu berdiskusi bersama orangtuamu."

"Ta...Tapi, mereka sedang bertengkar!" jawab Horace.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru mungkin saja orangtuamu akan berubah pikiran dan berhenti bertengkar. Berpikirlah secara positif." Naya menyemangatinya.

"Oh, baiklah." Horace menjawabnya dan ia pun segera pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah.

Horace pun membuka pintu rumah, yang secara aneh tidak terkunci, dan ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari orangtuanya.

"Kai, mengapa kamu memasukkan Horace ke Destiny High?"

"Kenapa tidak? Itu adalah sekolahku dahulu, dan aku sudah tahu kalau sekolah itu sangat bagus. Tentu saja aku mau memberikan yang terbaik buat anak kita."

"Tetapi kamu tahu kan sekolah itu biaya _tuition_ -nya sangat mahal. Nanti bagaimana kita memenuhi hidup sehari-hari? Haruskah aku mencari kerja tambahan lagi untuk menanggung beban ini?"

"Oh, jadi kamu menganggap anak kita beban?"

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di hati Horace. "Jadi, ayah menganggapku beban? Jadi ayah bertengkar dengan ibu hanya karena ia menganggapku beban? Berarti benar, aku memang pemisah lautan dan langit, aku memisahkan orangtuaku."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Percayalah. Lebih baik kamu tanyakan maksud pemberian namamu, dan gunakanlah momen itu untuk mengakhiri ketegangan yang ada." Kata Horace dalam hati.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima, dan Horace baru saja selesai mengerjakan seluruh PR dan belajar hariannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini sekarang. " _It's now or never_ " pikirnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya, dan Kairi membukakan pintu untuk anaknya. Di dalam kamar, Horace melihat Sora terbaring, namun dengan mata terbuka dan raut muka kesal, begitu juga dengan Kairi.

"Ayah, ibu, bisakah aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua?" kata Horace kepada orangtuanya.

Sora dan Kairi terkejut, "S...Silakan, memangnya ada apa, Horace?" kata Kairi lembut.

"Sebelumnya, jangan marah sebelum aku mulai menanyakan hal ini." Balas Horace.

Kedua orangtua itupun kebingungan.

"Jadi..." kata Horace memulai percakapan. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, sebenarnya kenapa aku dinamai Horace?"

"Oh, jadi Horace itu berasal dari kata Horizon, yang berarti cakrawala, memangnya kenapa?" Sora membalasnya.

Horace pun terdiam, raut mukanya pun berubah menjadi sedih, ia sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, dari yang kupelajari di sekolah, Cakrawala itu memisahkan langit dan lautan. Aku tahu dari paman Riku dan Naya, kalau nama ayah melambangkan langit dan nama ibu melambangkan lautan. Jadi, apakah memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk memisahkan ayah dan ibu?" Kata Horace sambil menitikkan air mata.

Sontak kedua orangtuanya pun semakin terkejut. Sora pun membalasnya. "Anakku, tidak begitu yang kami maksudkan. Kami melihat cakrawala bukan sebagai pemisah, tetapi sebagai titik temu. Jadi, di dalam pandangan kami, Cakrawala bukanlah pemisah langit dan lautan, tetapi sebagai titik temu antara langit dengan lautan. Kamu bukan pemisah, tapi pemersatu."

"Jika demikian, mengapa ayah mengatakan aku beban? Mengapa ayah dan ibu selalu bertengkar karena aku? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku harus melihat ayah dan ibu seakan-akan ingin berpisah? Bisakah semua ini berhenti?"

Sora dan Kairi pun kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah sebuah kesunyian yang canggung, akhirnya Sora, sambil berusaha menahan tangis karena sadar akan kesalahannya, mulai menjawab anaknya.

"Nak, tolong maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu bahwa pertengkaran kami benar-benar mempengaruhi kamu sampai seperti ini. Sepertinya kami terlalu memaksakan kehendak kami sendiri. Maafkan ayah, maafkan ibu." Sora menjawabnya.

"T...Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Maafkan aku juga sudah agak lancang kepada ayah dan ibu."

"Tidak nak, yang kamu lakukan sudah benar. Kami memang yang salah. Seandainya ibu tidak menolak bekerja untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga kita, ayah mungkin tidak akan marah sampai sempat mengatakan kamu adalah beban." Kali ini Kairi yang menjawabnya.

Kembali terjadi kesunyian. "Jadi, apakah ayah dan ibu akan bertengkar karena aku lagi?"

"Tidak akan. Kami tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Iya kan, Kai?"

"Ya, aku ingin sekali melihat keluarga kita harmonis seperti dahulu. Dan, oh, Horace?"

"Ya, ibu?"

"Terimakasih."

Kemudian keluarga itu pun berhenti bertengkar, dan digantikan dengan peluk antar anggota keluarga. Dan akhirnya, seluruh sandiwara pertengkaran itu pun berakhir. Kairi pun setuju untuk ikut bekerja untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga, dan Sora pun tidak keberatan jika Horace melanjutkan sekolahnya di Destiny High.

"Ternyata kau benar, paman Riku. Cakrawala memang sungguh indah, sangat indah di dalam keluarga ini." Kata Horace dalam hati.

 **A/N: Yaaakkk...akhirnya selesai juga cerita sampah ini, yang ditulis oleh author cupu tak berpengalaman. Biarpun demikian, saya tetap ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tolong baca dan tinggalkan review sehingga saya bisa belajar dan memperbaiki kesalahan dan kecacatan saya.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This story is dedicated to my little cousin, who wanted me to make one KH Fanfic with my national language.**


End file.
